Autograph
by kidseatrainbows
Summary: Yami is a young college student. But one fine day when walking her sister home from school she saw a man He was hunched over, he wore a white long sleeved white shirt and blue jeans. I remember because it was the dead heat of summer and her was the only o
1. Chapter 1

"Yami-chan!" you looked behind you seeing you little sister running up to hug you.

"Momo, there you are." Since you're parents died it was your responsibility to care for her. She was only in elementary school, yet she is smarter than anyone in her grade. "Come on, let's go home." You received her hug and held her hand has you both turned to walk home. That was the first time you caught a glimpse of him. He was hunched over; he wore a white long sleeved white shirt and blue jeans. I remember because it was the dead heat of summer and she was the only one dressed like that. His black hair went untended and his eyes. His eyes were what trapped me. They were so dark. You hadn't realized you had stopped walking.

"Yami-chan?" Your little sister looked up at you with her green eyes. "Why did you stop walking?" You looked down at her. And then at your feet she was right you did stop walking.

"Oh, sorry Momo I didn't realize." When you looked back to where he was standing he was gone. You didn't even see the car he got into. _Oh well it doesn't matter I guess._

"Momo" you went down the hall to your sister's room. You knocked twice then opened the door. She was sitting on her bed looking at her ceiling. _She's probably day dreaming again. _"Momo" you called again she blinked her eyes twice and then propped herself up on her elbows. She had changed out of her school uniform and changed in to a skirt with stars plastered all over it. And a striped pink and black t shirt. It made you look down at what you were wearing. Just a plan t-shirt with cut off shorts and a dirty apron. Sometimes you wished you could be as sensible as your sister. "It's time for dinner."

Dinner isn't really dinner per say. Sure you both sat a table right across from each other. But the only thing you know who to cook it ramn. Your golden sister knows this and yet she finds time at every meal to make suggestions. Tonight wasn't any different. "You know Yami you should take a cooking class. My teacher told us that she was taking one 'cause she's getting married soon and wants to be able to cook for her husband. Maybe you should take the class too. You know so we aren't stuck eating ramn every single day of the year." She had a point you should learn to cook. Eating ramn all the time can't be really healthy. Can it?

"Yami-chan?" you looked up from you ramn slurping up the stray noodles so you can speak.

"Yeah what is it?" you felt the hot soup that you slurped up from the noodles on you pant and looked down and sighed.

"Can we watch TV there's a show that is premiering soon and I wanted to watch it?" You sighed once again. _What could watching TV hurt?_

"Sure kid." You finished your ramn and put your bowl in the sink. _I'll get to it later. _You walked over to the only seating in you living room. A blue couch, its fabric starting to come undone around the arms and the buttons. You sat down and turned on your to old TV with the remote. "What channel kid?" you shouted over your shoulder. There really wasn't any reason to shout the table was practically in the living room. But still it was a habit when you couldn't see your sister. Damn to small house you would say often.

"It's on channel 26." you were flipping over the channels on your way to 26 when a news caster caught your attention.

"Kira has killed two more criminals today by the cause of heart attacks. But this is all the information the police and releasing at this moment." The news caster sounded a little shaken, but then again who wouldn't. A murderer who could kill with just seeing a person face and knowing there name.

"It's scary isn't it?" your sister came to join you on the blue couch.

"Just a little bit." You didn't want to admit that you were really scared. "Well..." you got up and stretched."I'm heading to bed." You left your sister on the couch changing to channel 26.

A loud knock was what woke you up the next morning. It was Saturday so your sister was at her friend's house working on some project. She was already gone so it couldn't be her friend coming to get her. You dragged yourself out of your bed and headed to the door. They knocked again and then just as you're of few feet away from the door it smashed open. You gasped and covered you face.

"Yami Ito?" You didn't see there faces you still had your hands to you face.

"Y-y-yes" You stammered out through your fingers. You felt a hard jerk turn you around and blind fold you.

"You are a suspect in the Kira case as and accomplice to Kira himself!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I've already told you!" you felt a little stupid shouting at nothing. The people who kidnapped you placed you in a white room with no windows and just a single bright light. The only thing you remember was the man telling you that you were a suspect in the Kira case. "I am not the second Kira!" You looked all around the room try to find a way out. Or at least try to find out who kidnapped you. "I'm sorry but I can't stay here any longer! I have to be home when my sister comes back from her friend's house!"

"If you are not the second Kira then why are your finger prints on the envelope that was sent to Sakura TV?" The voice was disfigured. Unrecognizable. _Could it be someone I know? How did he know about the envelope that I sent in? _

"How did you know I sent video tapes?" _Who are they? _You stood up and walked to the other side of the room and put your hand on white wall_. It's cold._

"Are you confessing?" The voice spoke again, but this time it sounded a little surprised.

"Confessing?!" you were shocked yourself. "Confessing to what?! Is it now against the law to send in ghost videos?!" Your eyes started to tear up and you tried to hold them back.

"Ghost videos?" The voice repeated. Something about the way he said it sound like he was saying you were stupid. "Tell me are you friends with Misa Amane?" _ Misa? What did she have to do with this? _

"What's it you? I don't know you so why should I tell you anything?!" The tears spilled over your eye lids. You were hoping just as you couldn't see him he couldn't see you. But for some reason you doubted that.

"Well then since you won't answer, I will answer for you. You are friends with Misa Amane." How much does this guy know about me? "Your finger prints are on the envelope; therefore you are the second Kira!" You walked back to the other side of the room wiping your eyes with your arm. _They were ghost videos. _

"No! You're wrong!" You turned on a heel and yelled at the wall on the opposite side of the room. "I am not the second Kira! The videos that I sent in were ghost video! They had nothing to do with Kira!" It was silenced for a few minutes before the voice spoke again.

"Who told you they were ghost videos?" The accusing of stupidity was back in his voice.

"What? No one told me they were ghost videos, I saw them myself." You sat down where you were standing trying to remember to last week when you were at Misa's apartment. _She called me that day and said she just got some wicked cool ghost videos that she knew I would love. I walked there and watched them myself there is no way that they were connected to Kira in anyway._ _Unless…she switched them. _

"Then let me rephrase the question. Who was it that showed you the videos?"

You knew you couldn't avoid his question, 'cause you knew now yourself what had happened. Misa switched the tapes when you weren't looking. She framed you.

"Misa… Misa showed me the tapes. And when I wasn't watching she switched the tapes." You couldn't believe you were out smarted by _Misa! Of all the people! How could she out smart me!? So that's why he spoke to me like I was stupid. I was out smarted by __**MISA!**_

"Yes." The voice agreed with you. At that you looked up with a confused expression. "That is what I think as well. That is why we also have Misa in custody as well as you." Your confused expression turned to anger.

"If you have Misa then why am I still here!?" You stood up. "I have already told you I can't be here I have to be at home when my sister comes back!" As soon as she sees the door broken down she will freak out and call the cops. _Good. _

"Don't worry we fixed your door." _We? Now there were more of them? Great. _"You might not know this, but you have been here for a few days." You were shocked. _Where had the time gone? But then again in this blank room I really have lost my scene of time. _

"My sister?" She must be scared coming home and here sister wasn't there. She's not stupid she knows you don't have much of a social life. "Is she okay? You didn't hurt her did you?! Cause if you did your in for a world of hurt!" The voice came back on a lighter tone. It sounded like it was trying to mask a laugh.

"Your sister is safe, she is with us. Don't worry we are taking very good care of her. As a matter of fact she has been assuring us that there is no way you could be the second Kira." _I love you Momo!_ "So on that note we will release you if you help on our investigation team." _Join the investigation team? That's all I have to do to get out of here? _

"Ha! If joining your investigation team was all I had to do to get out of here, then sign me up!" You looked at a small crack that was starting to form in the wall it soon resembled a door. An old man appeared on the other side of if.

"Follow Watari and he will lead you to us." Watari led you through a ton of hallways with doors on every side. _Are we in a hotel?_ He stopped at a door and opened it. He motioned you in; you hesitated at first, but went in any way.

"Yami-chan!" You saw Momo run up to you with open arms she looked like she was about to cry.

"Momo!" you embraced your little sister. "I missed you! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine they have been taking very good care of me." You look at her to see if she was lying. Her eyes said she wasn't.

"Hello," you hesitantly looked up from your sister's green eyes. You finally saw him, he looked just like the guy you saw a few days ago, the one who got into the car. The one who trapped you with his eyes, they did the trick again, and you couldn't look away from him. A smile started to play at his lips. "I am L."


	3. Chapter 3

"As I have said before," He stopped and reached for the cookies placed in front of him. "I will only let you go if you help with this investigation." _Help?_ _The more that I think about it the more I regret the decision. I'm not really that smart. I mean sure I got into Toudou, but I'm struggling to get good grades. So what does the guy want help with? _

"Sure, but I'm a little confused. What is it you want to me to do?" The old man who 'L' called Watari walked over to a small closet in the corner of the room. He rummaged around till he found what he was looking for. It was a dress. The dress was fully white with a simple black tie on apron. Lace covered the dress starting from the neck line all the way down to the hem of the dress. It was a long sleeved. From the hanger hung a small top hat with lace all the way around it coming full circle and making a ribbon. "What is this?" Your voice held all the confusion you were feeling.

"This is what you will be doing to help the Task Force." You said nothing. Looking from face to face of everyone in the room, they weren't joking they really wanted you to ware that thing.

"The way you want me to help is to ware a dress?" Anger started to rise from the pit of your stomach. _Are they making fun of me?! _

"No not at all." He looked at you like that that was the most ridiculous conclusion you could come to. You felt a little better when he said this. "You will also be serving the food and getting coffee for everyone." That was it that was the straw that broke the houses back.

"You are telling me," everyone could hear the anger in your voice as it shook. You balled you hands into fists trying to stop yourself from trembling. "You want me to be your maid?!" Your sister jumped and put her and put her hands on your stomach trying to calm you down.

"Yami-chan, it's really not that bad of a job. And plus they wont have you locked up in that room anymore. I won't get to see you anymore for a really long time." You sister put on the puppy dog face calming you down a bit.

"Why do I have to do this?" You put your hand on your sister's head showing her you have calmed down.

"I need Watari to due a few favors for me so that will take up most of his time." He took another cookie and started to nibble on it before he spoke again. "Plus Miss.Ito It's not really being a maid you won't be cleaning or anything like that just getting me sweets and coffee." He looked up at the ceiling like he was thinking. "So it would be more like you're my personal assistant. And it's this or you can just stay in that white room until you not being Kira is proven." He tilted his head and put his fingers to his lips. _He has very long fingers. _You shook your head trying to clear your previous thought. _Come on Yami Ito! This is no time to be noticing him!_

"So it's either this or Jail?" You looked over to were Watari was standing and gave the dress one more quick look over and sighed. "Fine."

You sister started to jump up and down clapping her hand together.

"You hear that Light-kun!?" She jumped into so guy arms and hugged him tight. He had brown eyes with brown hair that just pass his eyes. He looked well groomed with his light brown suit on with a red tie. You looked over at L once again comparing the two. _Total opposites. _You looked around the room seeing everyone that you hadn't noticed before. Your eyes rested on the man standing closet to Momo and the guy who she has finished hugging. He looked to be about 25 to 27 black hair falling just short of his shoulders. His hair was black and he had black eyes. He looked the youngest out of all the task force, well that is besides the guy Momo hugged and L. He caught you staring at him and his face flushed red.

"Oh, um hello," he put his right arm behind his head and gave an uneasy laugh. You could tell by the way he looked at you and is unsettles laugh that he believed that you were a part of Kira killing criminals. "I'm Matsuda Tota. I'm glad to be hearing you will be joining us. The man standing to Matsuda stepped forward getting ready to speak, but L cut him off.

"Yes yes, introductions are all in good, but Miss.Ito you will be needing to start your new position right a way." He motioned for Watari to hand you the dress. "There is a bathroom in which you may change in. Just walk out this door turn right and go straight down and there will be a door right in front of you, that is the bathroom." You turned to head out the door and turned right just like you were told. You heard footsteps behind you and saw someone out of your peripheral vision and whipped around, but it was only that guy who your sister called Light.

"Hello, I didn't get to introduce myself. My name is Light Yagami." He flashed you a smile and held out his hand waiting for you to shake it. You took his hand and shook it. "I'm sorry about Ryuuzaki he can be like that sometimes." _Ryuuzaki?_

"I thought he was L?"

"Yes, but around here he as instructed us to call him Ryuuzaki." You looked at him for a while taking in his features. He really wasn't that bad looking. Actually he was really handsome. You could feel your face starting to get flushed. You turned around and over you called and said you had better get to the bathroom to change. He agreed and let you be.

When you were sure he wasn't near you anymore you hurried into the bathroom clutching the dress to you chest. Your heart pounding. "Light Yagami huh?" smiling to your self you started to change.


End file.
